Rebellious Summoner
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Yuki dreams of becoming a sphere hunter after meeting Yuna when she was young. Minako, who is Yuki's mother and a summoner forbids it. Yuki meets Serah and Noel and decides to time travel with them back to the past after descovering her mother's dark secret that she kept from Yuki. Will Yuki change the future? Or will the past change her?
1. How it all started

After arriving in Luca, High Summoner Minako and her 7 year old daughter Yuki were greeted by many of the Locals hoping Minako can help in anyway she can. While walking through Luca, Yuki looked up at a large screen showing Three girls who call themselves The Gullwings. The Gullwings are a group of sphere hunters named Yuna, Rikku, and Pain. Everyone knows who Yuna is. She is a summoner who destroyed Sin.

Mommy, what do sphere hunters do? Yuki asked with curiosity. Minako didn't want to answer. Sphere hunting is dangerous and and a waist of time. Minako said with anger in her voice.

Minako never told Yuki that her father was a Sphere Hunter but was killed by a monster during a mission. Ever since then Minako has had a hatred of sphere hunting and hopes that Yuki will never follow in her father's footsteps.

Minako looked up at the giant screen still showing The Gullwings. You are making the biggest mistake of your life Yuna. You should just stick to being a summoner. Minako said to herself.

A few minutes later, The Gullwings arrived on a mission to find another sphere. Yuki who was curious decided to join the large crowd gathering around the three girls. YUKI STOP! Minako yelled trying to get her daughter to listen. Yuna noticed the young girl hidden in the crowd after hearing Minako trying to call to her

When Yuna started walking towards the girl, the large group of fans made a path way leading to the girl. Hello what's your name? Yuna asked. I'm Yuki and I know who you are. Yuna! Yuki said happily.

Yuki! Minako said running up to Yuki then hugging her tightly. Oh Hello Lady Summoner Minako, Is Yuki your daughter? Yuna asked. Yes and I apologize for her behavior. Tell Yuna your sorry Yuki. Minako said. I'm sorry Yuna. Yuki said. It's alright. Yuna said as she pulled out a sphere. Here take this. It's my favorite dress sphere. Why don't you hold on to it for me. Yuna said.

Thank you Yuna. Yuki said giving Yuna a hug. Hey Yuna, we have to go. Rikku said. Ok, i have to go. Goodbye Lady Summoner Minako. Bye Yuki! Yuna said before going on their mission.

After The Gullwings left, Minako stared down at the sphere in Yuki's hands with hatred in her eyes. Let's go Yuki, Minako said with anger in her voice. Ok mother, Yuki said not knowing how her mother is feeling right now or what she is thinking.

When we return home. I'm getting rid of that sphere. There is no way I'm letting my daughter become a sphere hunter. Minako said to herself.

After returning home from Luca, Minako stole Yuki's sphere and hid it deep within the ruins on the other side of the island where no one will ever find it. Especially Yuki.

The next day, Yuki ran to her mother crying. Mommy, something happened to my sphere. I can't find it. Yuki said still crying. Listen to me Yuki, please promise me that you will never be a sphere hunter. It is very dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you. Minako said trying to avoid saying that she was the one who stole Yuki's sphere. Yuki stopped crying but was still sad. Ok mommy, I promise. Yuki said.

Yuki still secretly loved the idea of sphere hunting but never told her mother. Whenever Yuki wasn't busy learning how to be a Summoner, she would go into the forest trying to find spheres. Even though there was none on their said of the island, Yuki never gave up.


	2. Exploring

It has been 9 years since Yuki and Minako met The Gullwings. Yuki who is now 16 still loves the idea of sphere hunting but her mother still does not allow it. It is the day Yuki goes with her mother to their home village's temple. It is Yuki's first day as a summoner.

Minako is waiting outside the temple for Yuki. Where is she? Yuki knows this is the day she becomes a summoner. Minako said getting worried. Do you want me to go after her? A boy named Hiiro asked. No, don't worry, Yuki is a very smart girl I know she will make it back. Minako answered.

Hiiro is one of Minako's 5 guardians along with Itsuki who is a former blitz ball player, Haruka, a girl who specializes in magic. Hikaru, a skilled swordsman, and Miki, who specializes in healing.

Yuki was out in the forest trying to find spheres again with her friend Mimi who is a moogle. But this time she was on the other side of the island thanks to a shortcut she found one day. Yuki found herself in front of the ruins. The same ruins where Minako hid Yuki's sphere 9 years ago.

Lets go inside and check it out. Yuki said getting excited. Yuki and Mimi ran inside an old destroyed temple. As Yuki was walking up a set of steps, one step gave out under her causing Yuki to fall. Luckily Mimi is able to fly and caught her before she hit the ground.

However, Yuki did not make it through that accident unharmed. Yuki found a large scratch on her right leg. Oh great! Now how am I supposed to explain to mom what I've been doing? She is going to want an answer for this. Yuki said worried that her mother will find out that she has been out in the forest looking for spheres.

For the past 9 years, Yuki had her mom believing that she was just out training to become a summoner.

We should head back to the village. Yuki said. As Yuki and Mimi started walking out of the old temple, Yuki noticed a glow coming from above the stairs where she fell. Yuki decided to ignore it for now then went home.

I'd like to see what that light is but the step don't work now and I will become a summoner today. Starting tomorrow, I will be leaving this island with my mother to travel to other Temples so I will not have any spare time to look for spheres. Yuki said to herself deep in thought while walking down the trail leading her and Mimi back to the village.

Since Minako was still waiting for Yuki, Yuki managed to go back home and change into her summoner outfit without her mom noticing. Luckily the dress is long enough that it covered the scratch but just barely.

Yuki saw her mother waiting for her at the temple. Yuki calmly walked up to her pretending nothing happened. Yuki, where have you been? Your late. Minako asked. I'm sorry mother. I was out in the forest training and playing with Mimi. Yuki said trying to convince her mom. That's fine but please don't let it happen again. Minako said before both her and Yuki walked inside.


	3. Strangers

Before Minako and Yuki could make their way to the secret room for summoners, a large monster appeared in the village. Go Lady Summoner! We will take care of this. Hiiro said. No, it's my duty as this island's summoner to protect it. Go and hide Yuki. Minako said. But I want to help too! Yuki said. Your not ready to fight yet. Go! Minako demanded. Yuki nodded and ran off with Mimi to find a hiding place. Yuki and Mimi stopped when she saw a strange light near her location. She followed it and found what looks like some kind of machine that creates a portal to another world.

Yuki watched two people and a moogle come out. One was a girl with pink hair and the other was a boy dressed mostly in blue. Yuki came out from behind a bush but held up her summoner staff just in case they might be enemies. Who are you and what are you doing here? Yuki asked not letting her guard down.

I'm Serah, this is Noel, and this is Mog. Please don't mind us. We're just passing through. Serah said whill the two moogles were talking. Thats right, you don't have to fear us. Noel said. Before Yuki could say anything, there was screaming coming from the village. What's going on? Serah asked. A large monster is in the village. Yuki said. We can help with that. C'mon! Noel said before he and Serah ran ahead.

When Yuki and Mimi return to the village, thry stayed hidden since Yuki's mother doesn't allow her to fight monsters. She just watched as Serah and Noel take down the large monster. After the monster was beaten, Minako and Yuki walked up to Serah and Noel to thank them.

Thank you so much for saving our village. Is there any way we can repay you? Minako asked. There is one thing. Is there anything on this island that might be concidered an artifact? Noel asked. There's nothing around here I know of but you can try the ruins on the other side of the island. Minako said. Ok, we'll check it out. Thanks, Noel said. Yuki watched Serah and Noel run off into the forest towards the ruins.

Looks like we will have to hold of on your big day for now. It will take a few days to fix the damages that monster caused. Minako said. Would it be alright then if I go and practice some more? Yuki asked using an excuse to go with Serah and Noel. Fine but not too long. It's getting late. Minako said. Thank you mother. Yuki said before she went home and changed out of her summoner outfit into what she normally wears.

Yuki and Mimi started running off into the forest to catch up to Serah and Noel but was stopped by Hiiro. Where are you really going? Hiiro asked. None of your business. Yuki said. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me. Hiiro said with a smirk. Hiiro is not only Minako's guardian but he is also Yuki's childhood friend except they treat each other like bother and sister. If I tell you, you'll just run off and tell my mother. Yuki said trying to get past him.

Don't worry, after you officially become a real summoner, I will no longer be your mother's guardian. Hiiro said. What do you mean? Are you quiting? Yuki asked confused. No, I will be your guardian. Hiiro said. You will? That's awesome! Yuki said excited.

So what's been going on? Hiiro asked. Even though mother doesn't allow me to be a sphere hunter, I've been exploring the island looking for spheres. Yuki said. Wait, have you been going to the ruins? It's dangerous there. Hiiro said. I know but I've been getting weird feelings like there is something there. Now that Noel and Serah are here, they can help me find out what it is. Yuki said.

Ok, I'll let you go but if you come back here with another scratch like the one on your leg then there is no way I'll let you go alone again. Got it? Hiiro said. Fine, Yuki blushed when Hiiro noticed the scratch.


End file.
